High Life Update
The High Life Update is a content update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The update fixed many bugs and glitches in the game. It was made available 4:20 A.M. EST on May 13th, 2014. The new vehicles and weapons are available in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. In GTA V, weapons are deposited into all three characters' inventory with two full ammo-magazines and all four vehicles are accessible from their garage properties. In GTA Online, the new Bullpup Rifle is available for purchase at Ammu-Nation while the vehicles are available for purchase from Legendarymotorsport.net. Content Vehicles Four new vehicles were included in the update. These are: the Dinka Thrust Motorcycle ($75,000), the Pegassi Zentorno Supercar ($725,000), the Dewbauchee Massacro Sports car ($275,000), and the Enus Huntley S SUV ($195,000). See vehicle classes below. Existing vehicles have been added to Legendarymotorsport.net and Southernsanandreassuperautos.com in Online, these include: *Coil Voltic Topless. *Invetero Coquette Topless. *Bravado Banshee Topless. *Grotti Stinger Topless. *Ocelot F620. *Vapid Dominator. *Ubermacht Sentinel Convertible. *Ubermacht Sentinel XS. *Schyster Fusilade. *Maibatsu Penumbra. Weapons A new Assault Rifle, the Bullpup Rifle, was added in the update. It costs $13050 and has a flashlight, suppressor, grip, extended clip, scope and a few tints avaliable to purchase at Ammu-nation. Character Customization This Update came with a lack of character customisation. Only including new exclusive male suits found in the Outfits category, a few new Vests for male characters, no female clothing was implemented. This update didn't feature any new tattoo's, haircuts, beards or facepaints. Jobs This Update includes 8 new contact missions and 4 new races. *GTA Today - From Simeon, opens at Rank 12. *Artificial Scarcity - From Martin, opens at Rank 19. *Crime Scenester - From Lester, opens at Rank 20. *Hit 'Em Up - From Gerald, opens at Rank 10. *Master Data - From Lester, opens at Rank 16. *Handle with Care - From Martin, opens at Rank 20. *On the List - From Martin, opens at Rank 18. *Denial of Service - From Lester, opens at Rank 14. *Stock Market Crash - A lap race around Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills, this race is for all cars and bikes. *Loss Leader - A lap race that loops around the freeways in Central Los Santos, this race is for the Zentorno Supercar only. *Home In The Hills - A Point-to-Point race which starts in South Los Santos and ends at the peak of Vinewood Hills, this race is for the Huntley S SUV only. *Thrusting Motion - A Point-to-Point race which starts in East Los Santos and goes through El Burro Heights and Sandy Shores before coming back to LS through Vinewood Hills and finishes in Burton. This race is for the Thrust Motorcycle only. Properties The ability to buy two properties was added, allowing for more storage of vehicles. There are five brand new "high life" apartments. These apartments have new interior designs. Race Options Players now have the option to turn on "Non-Contact," which allows them to play standard races with collisions disabled between other player's vehicles, as well as players appearing semi-transparent. However, the player will still be able to collide with buildings and NPC traffic. Mental State Players will now have a mental state, visible to other players, which will vary depending on their actions, such as being passive or aggressive. Passive players are shown as white dots, while aggresive players are shown as red dots. The more a player kills another player, NPC's, or blow up another player's car, the darker the color will be. Players who kill an aggressive player will receive RP for doing so. Gallery HighLifeCars-GTAV.jpg|The featured vehicles. From left to right, the Zentorno, the Massacro, and the Huntley S. DinkaThrust-GTAV-screenshot.jpg|The Thrust BullpupRifle-GTAV-screenshot.jpg|The Bullpup Rifle HighLife-GTAV-screenshot.jpg|A player's garage with a modified Massacro in the foreground. Trivia *Rockstar launched a special activity to "Beef up your bank balance and boost your notoriety in Grand Theft Auto Online this weekend to prepare for the new apartments, lavish cars and amenities coming in the High Life Update," starting May 2nd to May 3rd. It consisted of a double RP and money boost for all jobs and most activities. *This DLC is part of the Spring Updates and is the second one, the first and third being the Capture Creator and Heist Update, respectively. *This the second update to feature a new assault rifle, the first being The Business Update with the Special Carbine. Video Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates